Jong Must Defeat Jong
by Casper McPhee
Summary: A new group of teens has been selected to be the new generation of Xiaolin Dargons. They have new Wu, but they fight old enemies. When an option for further strength is presented, will it be too good to be true?
1. Chapter 1

Jong Must Defeat Jong

By Casper McPhee

The Showdown would begin shortly, and Zan was prepared for the worst. His Shen Yi Bu Dare had been genius. A balancing-act battle. Thin stone pillars above a pit of sand. The first man to fall into the pit or disturb the sand in any way would be the loser. Zan looked down at the two Shen Gong Wu he had in hand, trying to decide if he had chosen wisely. The Jet Bootsu would keep him from falling most likely, and he could use the Fist of Tebigong to knock his enemy down. His only fear was dropping the Fist and disturbing the rippling dunes below.

His enemy was equally focused. He was a Sheth, one of the demonic shadow beings now employed by Jack Spicer. Jack Spicer was now middle aged, but still put up a good fight. He had learned from Chase Young how to summon the Sheth, and now used them to his benefit. His Sheth wielded some of Jack's now growing assortment of Shen Gong Wu: The Longi Kite and the Ruby of Ramses. With these he could get a higher vantage and smite the Xiaolin Dragon against the rocks.

The game was set. The weapons were selected. There was only one thing left to do…"Gong Yi Tampai!" The Sheth strapped the Kite to his back and took flight, Zan following step for step with his own Shen Gong Wu. The Fist of Tebigong grew heavier in his hand, as Zan put all of his effort into it's strength. He struck out only to feel his hand held back by a strange grip. The Sheth held the Ruby aloft, it's magic slithering over Zan's wrist and holding back his strike.

Zan calculated the distance, threw the Fist across the field and kicked upwards. The jet fire emanating from the Jet Bootsu slid across the demon's face, melting it's toxic flesh and causing it to shriek horribly. Zan hoped and prayed, and sure enough, the Fist of Tebigong landed on one of the rock pillars and stayed firmly lodged in place. He raced among the pillars, hoping to retrieve his weapon, but he could feel the Sheth behind him, heard the flapping of the Longi Kite's wings. Zan turned suddenly and wrenched the Ruby of Ramses from the Sheth's hands, then turned it on his enemy. The shadow was blasted back into one of the pillars just as Zan placed his hand in the Fist, and Zan watched as the rock crumbled beneath the demon's weight. The rock was broken, but not loose enough. How could Zan get the Sheth to break the rock?

The demon was starting to come to, so Zan had to think fast. He had only three Shen Gong Wu, and not enough variety to be able to improvise very well. Ruby of Ramses, Jet Bootsu, Fist of Tebigong…He couldn't think of any way to trick the Sheth…wait a minute. Zan raised the Ruby of Ramses high, calling out it's name and activating it's power. The Sheth was now under his control. He commanded the demon to punch the rock until it shattered, and Zan watched with enormous satisfaction as the first pebble landed with a soft thud in the sand below. With a flash of light, the Showdown was over.

NEXT UP: CHAPTER 2: Memories of Demons


	2. Chapter 2

Jong Must Defeat Jong, Part 2

Memories of Demons

By Casper McPhee

Aviva leapt out of the Silver Manta Ray with a whoop of joy "Zan, you totally kicked butt back there! Swiping the shadow's Wu like that, using the Ruby of Ramses to make him smash the rocks…pure genius." Aviva was a young, energetic girl, with long brown hair and a need for fighting. This mien seemed to fit her, as she was to be the Dragon of Fire. Behind her followed the rest of the dragons.

Bridge was a strange, bookish fellow who had only recently discovered his scrappy side. Now, as the Wudai Warrior of Thunder, he had grown accustomed to his black robes, and reading by the light of a bulb he powered with his own Xiaolin element. Gregor was shier that Bridge, but was also slightly scarier in battle due to his recklessness when the stakes were turned against him. As Dragon of the Water, he spent much of his time trying to master attack forms for his element; specifically delving into the dangerous world of Ice. Dax was very technologically informed. He was the best flier in the Manta Ray, which seemed surprising for a Dragon of Earth. Lex, Dax' younger brother, had been surprised when he was called to the temple to be the Dragon of Light. He tended to show off when he thought Dax might be watching, and as a result his desire for perfection had never been higher.

Zan climbed down in his blue robes, holding his new trove of Shen Gong Wu to take to the vault. The Fist of Tebigong, the Ruby of Ramses, The Jet Bootsu, The Longi Kite, and now this. He didn't recognize the Wu from the scroll. He pulled it down from the Manta Ray, which immediately shrunk down to inactive size. Zan continued to search the scroll, not finding anything, until the scroll stopped itself mid-flip. It was halfway between two pages, and the paper had a strange red line down the middle of it. Zan traced the line absentmindedly with his finger, and the line began to glimmer. All of a sudden a new page revealed itself where there had once been none. He looked at the Wu in front of him. It was shaped like a short sword, but instead of a blade it had a baton. Sharp wings grew at the hilt, and the baton seemed to have holes spaced across it's length. The scroll called it the Flute of Souls. It had the power to call forth spirits and energy from objects and other planes of existence. It also mentioned something about the Soul of the Shen Gong Wu, but it ended there.

What was the scroll talking about? Only one way to find out…

NEXT UP, CHAPTER 3: Be the Wu


End file.
